1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of detection of targeted substances, e.g., chemicals, drugs, explosives, and biological agents. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a receptacle for the collection of the targeted substances and the performance of an analysis to determine the presence of the targeted substance. The detection of the substance can be performed by a computing device, e.g., a portable computing device for detection, data collection, and communications.
2. Background Information
Various groups, including those in law enforcement, military, private security, agriculture, medical profession, and parents may have a need for a method of detecting the presence of substances.